


Hottest Thing Around, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Day Off, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Internet, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Slow Day, Time off, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny gets one hell of a surprise, when Steve comes back from a modeling gig on the mainland, How would he react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy them with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Thing Around, Baby:

*Summary: Danny gets one hell of a surprise, when Steve comes back from a modeling gig on the mainland, How would he react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy them with my compliments!!!*

 

 ** _Five-O Bakery_** was going through a slow day, cause everyone was going to the beach,  & getting ready for the summer, So one day wouldn't kill the owners & staff of the establishment, Danny Williams thought to himself, "God, I miss my man, I can't wait til he comes back to me", he thought to himself, as he got the last batch of cookies out of the oven, & lets them cool, before getting the displays ready, before he & his friends leave for the day.

 

"Umm, Danny, You should check these photos out, that **_Men's General/Fitness Magazine_** just posted," Kono Kalakaua called out from the front of the store, Abby Dunn said agreeing, "It just hit the internet now", Danny was intrigued, cause Steve was on assignment for that particular magazine,  & he knew about the pictures, he just hoped for his boyfriend's sake, It turned out very well for him, He gasped at the sight of the pictures. **"I ** _am_** not letting him out of my sight again"** , The Bakery Owner/Boss thought to himself, as he continued to browse through the photos.

 

The Handsome Model himself was posing proactively in a bedroom setting with only a pair of speedos, & then with a sheet in another one, He had bedroom eyes in the bedroom scene in shot number three, Four was showing that he was setting the room on fire, **"God Damn, Baby, You ** _are_** really great at this"** , He thought to himself, as he looked at the photos, Then, It showed him in the gym, posing, like he was gonna do his workout routine, Chin-Ho Kelly & Lou Grover chose that moment to come back from the stock room, at that particular moment.

 

"Damn, Danny, It looks like you are gonna have to beat the ooglers off with a stick, Cause, He is at his prime right now, My Friend", Lou said, indicating to a picture of Steve on the screen, in his workout shorts. Chin said, "I agree, But you have nothing to worry about, You guys trust each other, This **_is_** his job, Nothing more". Danny was grateful for Chin's calmness,  & then the phone rang. Danny ran to pick it up, before it stopped ringing.

 

 _"Hello, I would love a tall mocha coffee to go, with a side of Danno, please ?", The Voice said with a chuckle,_ "Steve ? !", He exclaimed,  & then he composed himself, & said, "Baby, I am coming out," Abby said with encouragement, "Take the day off, Boss", Kono winked & said, "You earned it", Chin said, "You always doing stuff for us, Let us do something for you", Lou said, as he indicated to the door, "Go, We don't want to see you for a couple of days", Danny thanked them & hurried to meet his handsome model outside. They watched on, before they went back to their work, before they leave to do their own things.

 

"Oh, God, Steve, It's **_so_** good to see you", Danny said, as he was raining down kisses all over his lover's face, He stopped for a second, so his lover could speak, "Not as it is to see you, Babe, I **_missed_** you so much", The Model said with a sigh, "Well, You are here now", Danny said with a grin, "I wanted to surprise you", Steve said with a bigger smile, "You certainly did that", The Bakery owner said, After a pause of silence, Danny said this, "I saw the pictures", Danny said, as he blushed, cause he didn't want to come off as jealous or a stalker, "Like ?", Steve said with a smirk, "Like ?, Love ?, Those aren't the words, They are amazing, You are the hottest thing out there, Baby !", The Blond Bakery Owner declared exclaiming, Steve said with a smile, "Good, Those are gonna go into the issue," "I am not letting you out of my sight", The Blond said, as he kissed him passionately, "I could live that, I have a hotel room waiting, Room Service, Cause we are gonna need it after the workout we are about to have", The Model winked at him.

 

"You are in luck, **_Stud_** , I just got some time off", Danny cooed seductively, as they interlocked their arms together, & went straight for Steve's truck, The Blond knew he has to leave again in a few days, so he could finish the shoot, but he will make the best with the time, that he has with his lover, & not waste one bit of it, as far as he is concerned, as they made their way to Steve's hotel.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
